My Journey
by ArtisticGhoul
Summary: Ok so this is a story that i came up with so it wouldn't go with a category that fanfiction gave
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so this is my very first story that I've created and actually continued**

 **So i hope you enjoy it**

 **-Liz**

Prologue

So, you know the weird outcasts at any school? Yea well, I'm one of them. My name's Mackenzie Foster, I'm 16 years old and I don't fit in anywhere, whether it be in my hometown in Venice, Italy ( yes I used to live in Italy, where I was born) or in the other homes I lived in since I was 10. Confused? Don't worry I'll explain to you right now.

When I was younger my life was, well not perfect but I loved my life. My family was so kindhearted to everyone in our neighborhood. My mother was absolutely beautiful, my older brother was very sweet to me and he was always protective of me, whether it be me getting myself hurt or if anyone was picking on me at school. My father was the best; I was his little girl, his angel. He loved my mom with all of his heart and never cheated on her. We were a happy family until that certain day when everything changed. 14 weeks after my 10th birthday we were on a road trip to visit some longtime friends of our family, when the incident happened. My dad had taken his eyes off the road for a minute to change the radio station when the driver of an oil tanker swerved into our lane. It rammed into the car on my brothers side, sending the car flying off the road and into the woods. The car kept rolling, crashing into anything in its way, with me hitting my heard on the door hard, making me black out.

When I came to, the car was upside down and I was lying on the roof. Crawling towards the door closer to me, I angled myself to where I could try to kick the window out. I brought my knees up to my chin and kicked with all my strength to break the window. After a while the window broke and I was able to crawl out of the car, cutting myself in the progress with all the broken glass. Once I was out, I stood up and started to check my body for any injuries. My arms were all cut up; I was surprised when my legs gave out all of a sudden. My left leg hurt trying to move it and there was a lot of blood on the right side of my shirt. Tear started sliding down my cheeks, I tried to yell for help but my voice wouldn't come out. Scooting myself to the front of the car to check on my family, looking into the car I noticed that their eyes were closed, almost as if they were sleeping. I tapped on the window, trying to wake them up, but it didn't work. I started to cry even more now, forcing my voice to scream out for help.

After what felt like an hour, help finally came, firefighters, police, and many ambulances surrounded the car. The firefighter got out their equipment and got to work on the car, while a female officer picked me up and carried me away for the car to an ambulance to have my smaller injuries taken care of. They were loading up to take me to the hospital when they pulled my brother out from the car first then my parents. I wanted to run to them, see if they were ok, but the doors were closed before I could get out and I was on my way to the nearest hospital. Once the ambulance I was in arrived at the hospital, many doctors swarmed around me. My side was bleeding even worst now, I lost too much blood and the cut was huge, so I was rushed into surgery right away.

When I woke up the sky was dark, looking at the clock in my room I was 2:30 A.M. I was groggy and still out of it. A little bit later a doctor walked in and told me that my left leg was broken and the cut on my side was deep but it missed all my organs. I was lucky to not have any head or internal injuries. After the doctor left the female officer, who carried me away from the crash, came into my room. She had an "I'm so sorry" look on her face, it took me a while but I finally understood, my family was dead I was never going to see them again. They died yet somehow I survived.

For 5 years since that accident, I've bounced around from one foster family to another. On my 16th birthday I was adopted by a family in America. No one told me nor was I prepared for the adventured that awaited me in my new life.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Arrival**_

I was startled awake by the nightmare I just had. These had been happening since the death of my family, it's always the same dream though. I'd start off dreaming of the crash and how I wasn't able to help save them. I know what you're gonna say, "It wasn't your fault, you were only 10." I've heard that from so many therapists, but it still doesn't help with me feeling guilty for 6 years about this whole thing.

Knowing that I probably wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, I climbed out of bed and headed over to the window door to sit on the balcony. It's about 3 in the morning, middle of April, so it's still a little chilly out. It was weird living in America, especially living in Los Angeles, unlike in Italy, where it was quiet during the night and early morning. My new adoptive family was ok I guess, Alice was kind and beautiful she had lovely golden hair with pretty hazel eyes. Brett, my adoptive father, I didn't really care for. He doesn't get why I don't get close to or talk to anyone.

By the time my thoughts stopped wondering around in my head it was almost 6 and I had to get ready to head out to get things for dinner tonight since it was my turn to cook. I get up and head back into my room and walk over to the huge walk in closet in my room (Alice likes to spoil me for some reason). While looking for clothes to wear I find my favorite light blue tank top with a pair of purple skinny jeans, my black convers and to top it off a black leather jacket. I head to my mirror on my desk and grab my brush to put my hair up in a simple ponytail. Unlike with my mom, who had beautiful red hair, I had pitch black beside my bangs, which I dyed pink a month after I arrived in LA. I did though get my pink eyes from her.

Once I was done I grabbed my guidebook to LA, my keys and left a note telling Alice that I went out to get supplies. After I placed it on the fridge, I grabbed my satchel and was out the door, not even knowing what was going to happen to me today.

Hey, so I know this chapter is short but I promise that the other chapters with be longer. I've got most of the chapters written out already XP


	3. Chapter 2

_**I Never Should've Left the House**_

While I was walking to the outdoor market, I was constantly looking at my guidebook that luckily had a map in it so I wouldn't get lost. On my whole walk to the market, everyone that passed by me would stare or give me strange looks, _God I hate it when people do that._ Anyone who stared I either ignored them or gave them a glare right back at them. It took about 25 minutes to get to the market, but once I arrived there I immediately started looking supplies to make an Italian meal.

While looking I kept getting the feeling of being watched, being very fed up with everyone's behavior I turned to yell at them, but when I did no one was looking at me. I searched the area to see if someone far away was watching me. It was then that I spotted them. Two girls, who were extremely gorgeous, were starring in my direction. They both seemed to look around my age, maybe a little bit older. The taller one of them had very long purple hair and lovely brown eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie and a red plaid skirt. She also had on white convers with black thigh-high socks. The shorter one, she was the one who was more beautiful than the other one, she had sort of a child's face still holding its innocence's. She had medium luscious red-brown hair hanging in a low ponytail. She had beautiful deep blue eyes; it was almost as if you were staring at an ocean. She had on a deep red tank top and black shorts. She wore scarlet red convers. _God they're both so beautiful, makes me feel like I'm trash compared next to them._ They both had their eyes on me and wouldn't look away, but I couldn't look away from them either. After a couple minutes of us starring at each other a boy walks up to them. He looked to be a year, maybe two years, older than me. He was holding in his hands what looked to be pasta sauce. When he noticed that the girls were looking at something his eyes followed in the direction their eyes were locked in.

Getting a good look at him he was, well he was really good looking. He had light brown hair, almost golden even, with the tips of his hair dyed deep red. His eyes were a dazzling hazel eyes that I just lost myself starring at them, never realizing that all three of them had walked up to me.

The boy cleared his throat, immediately getting my attention. I started to blush when they were closely looking at me. Dropping my head I tried hiding my face with my bangs, though failing…. Horribly. He started to laugh at my reaction, _God his laugh is cute._ He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up. I definitely couldn't stop myself from blushing. I then realized that he was a couple inches taller than me. I was at least 5'2", maybe 5'3".

It must have been a while with us starring at each other before the two girls made a noise to get our attention. We looked at them and I blushed out of embarrassment. The red hair girl glared at the boy, leaving him with a look of disbelief, before she turned back to me. **"Hello there, my name's Evelyn Jordan."** She said this while extending her hand; her voice was soft, kind, and welcoming. I grabbed her hand and shook it. She pulled back; pointing to the other two, **"This is Aubrey Myer,"** Evelyn said while pointing to the girl with purple hair, I now saw that Aubrey wore simple black glasses and her eyes had specks of gold in them. **"And this,"** she continued while pointing to the boy, **"Is Jason Reed, my younger stepbrother."** The guy, Jason, took hold of my hand and lightly placed a soft kiss on it, which ended with me blushing madly again. For a while I just stood there, like an idiot, not saying a single thing. Eventually they started to give me weird looks, as if they were wondering if I could even talk. I shook my head, trying to find my voice before I dare say anything, **"Hello, it's lovely to meet you all, my name's Mackenzie Foster."** _Crap! Well in the end my slight Italian accent came out, just when I didn't want it to and why am I so nervous or embarrassed around them? I'm never nervous._ Evelyn must have noticed my accent because she started squealing about "how cute the way I talk is." While they were trying to talk to me I was kinda feeling a bit uncomfortable. C'mon for 6 years I've closed myself off from everyone, never really being near people, except for one. A guy, who lived in Italy, was actually my best; until he disappeared. Anyway this experience was completely new to me. Evelyn started to go on about gorgeous actors, while Jason listened to her rambling with an extremely bored expression on his face.

Aubrey, who notice me being uncomfortable, told Evelyn to calm down. After a while of getting used to them I remembered that I had errands that I came to the market to get done. **"Hey um guys, I uh kinda have errands to do, so um talk to you guys later?"** They all nodded their heads and giving me their numbers. Aubrey and Evelyn gave me warm smiles, while Jason gave me a slight smirk. After Evelyn, Aubrey, Jason, and I went our own ways I started looking around for what I needed to make dinner so I started searching for any fresh tomatoes to be able to make the sauce for the pasta. When I found a stand that sold them I started to pick out the ones that seemed to be fresh. While searching for the tomatoes a stranger walked right up next to me, way too close for my comfort. **"Hello there lovely."** He had a deep voice and was really tall. He looked to be about maybe 27 and I had a really bad feeling with him being so close to me. My feeling was absolutely correct I had just decided to go find another stand that sold tomatoes and had started to walk away, when he just suddenly grabbed my wrist very roughly. He kept tightening his grip on my wrist to where it felt as if his whole hand was digging into my skin. **"Hey! Stop it! Get the hell off of me!"** Tears were starting to form at my eyes; he forced my entire body closer to him. **"Shush lovely, we wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?"** A crazy smile overtook his face as he pulled out a dagger and placed it at my neck aiming it so it would cut the carotid artery. I wanted to cry out to scream for help but my cries were nothing more than silent. I was facing death again for the second time, but only this time I knew I was going to die. There's no way I was going to get out of this situation alive. The weird thing though was that I was prepared, I was ready to feel the blade cut deep into my neck. I gasped softly when he started to push the blade into my skin; I closed my eyes as I felt my blood run down my neck from the wound.

That's when a gun fired into my direction. The bullet hit the daggers hilt causing my attacker to lose his grip on both the knife and my wrist. With what little I knew about fighting, I dropped down low, kicking my left leg out behind both of his ankles bringing him down onto the ground. Due to the gunshot, many of the civilians began to flee the market. I began looking in every direction to find where the bullet came from. I eventually found where it came from and saw, to my surprise, Evelyn with a pistol in her hand. _I have to be dreaming, this can't be real._ I thought. I made the stupidest choice of not moving, but I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. The guy tried to grab at my ankles. I jumped back so he couldn't reach them. He got up onto one knee and picked up the dagger, just studying it for a moment, before he whirled around and threw the dagger at Evelyn with incredible speed and force, knocking the gun out of her hand with her crying out load of pain before dropping to her knees. He turned towards me and charged. I had no idea how to fight the why he was fighting. Within a minute I was laying on my back on the ground and he was above me with another dagger in his hand. This dagger had a longer, jagged blade. It was meant to do more damage than a normal dagger. I was scared, more than scared, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. So on actually pure instinct I pulled my leg up and connected it with his crotch, hard. I guess it worked because he got off me and made him drop the dagger. I hurriedly got up onto my feet and grabbed the dagger.

His face had a cut on the side of it, but I cornered him. I don't know what made me do this but after this my mind blacked out, not knowing what my body would do. Though it would haunt me forever.


End file.
